


basically i love you (and thats kinda gay)

by softkizzes



Series: IT [11]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Basically, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Prom, Sassy Eddie Kaspbrak, and its horrible, and maybe some stenbrough, because i love them, because we stan, benverly is just in the background, idk what else to put, oh yeah also, richie and eddie are already dating, richie asks eddie out for prom, sm, they are such cute bffs :’), we also stan, you just have to read to find out, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes
Summary: ”I love you, too,” Eddie says back and he’s not lying. He doesn't even think he has the capability to lie right then and Richie smiles softly, leaning in closer to kiss Eddie and suddenly Eddie is the happiest he’s been in a while.//





	basically i love you (and thats kinda gay)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Valentine by Atlas

“You sure you wanna do this? Instead of asking Eddie like a normal person?”

Beverly asks, currently in her living room, Ben beside her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Richie nods, grabbing the stereo beside him, putting a CD in the opening. He grins, and Bev claps her hands, moving to Richie to fix the tie. 

“Okie dokie,” She says happily, “Go get ‘em tiger!” And she pushes him away like a proud mom.

Ben walks next to her and she snuggles into his arms, “They grow up so fast,” she says and Ben laughs, “I guess they do,” he replies and he wraps his arms around her, pressing a kiss against her bright hair.

* * *

Richie makes his way to Eddie’s house and suddenly, a stereo is _way _heavier than he thought. As soon as he makes his way around his boyfriends house, setting the stereo down and he presses the button on the top and a _very _loud, cheesy (as fuck) love song comes on. 

As soon as the first lyric comes on, Eddie rushes to his window, lifting it open.

”What the fuck? Richie?” 

“Eddie, my love,” Richie says loudly, “I have a question for you, my lady!” 

“Holy shit,” Eddie says, his face going red, “You’re so fucking stupid.”

Richie grins, “Would you come to the royal ball with me, my princess,” he takes something off the stereo and holds it up.

”Is that a fucking tiara,” Eddie asks, covering his face in his hands. 

“What do you say?” 

Eddie looks up with a grin and closes his window. A few seconds later he comes running out his door to wrap his arms around Richie. 

“You’re so embarrassing,” Eddie mumbles into Richie’s chest and he feels him laugh.

”I love you, too,” Richie replies, unwrapping one of his arms to place the tiara on his head.

”So,” Richie says and Eddie lets go of Richie, “Prom?”

Eddie sighs, “I guess I have to,” he turns off the song, “I don't wanna have you embarrass yourself for nothing.”

Richie gasps, “Thats the only reason you’re going with me?” 

Eddie laughs and nods, standing up on his tippy toes to press a kiss against Richie’s lips.

* * *

The next day, that night Eddie puts on his best outfit and he goes into his living room, silently thanking that his mom is gone to go meet his aunts.

He hears a knock on his door and he beams, almost falling on his way to open the door. 

As soon as he opens it, Richie eyes him up and down and whistles, “Kaspbrak! Looking H-O-T.” 

Eddie knocks Richie in the shoulder, making Richie snicker before he lets out an “oh!” and shows Eddie the tiara from the previous night. 

Richie presses it to Eddie’s chest and Eddie hesitates before he takes it.

He puts his hand on his hip, ”You seriously want me to wear _this?_” He motions to the object and Richie nods.

Eddie stares at Richie for a moment before huffing, “Fine.” 

“Yay! Now lets go, Prince Charming,” Richie says, putting his arm out to let Eddie slide his own under it. 

Eddie does, closing the door behind him and he sees Bev’s car.

Bev honks the horn, loudly yelling, “Get in losers!” And he hears Bill laugh.

They get into the car and it can barely fit all seven of them but it works out in the end.

Richie looks around the space, he sees Ben and Bev up front, holding hands and he looks beside him to see his boyfriend laying his head on his shoulder. Beside Eddie, Bill and Stan are obviously flirting (Even though they would disagree,) and Mike was next to Stan, staring out the window.

They soon got to their school, them all getting out like they were in a clown car.

”The losers are finally here,” Richie says, his glasses falling off his face slightly.

Eddie looks behind them to see how happy the other five were and, honestly, nothing could ruin this night.

They all make their way in, seeing a bunch of high schoolers and hear (incredibly) loud music. 

After maybe 20 minutes of staying there one of the teachers announce a slow dance and Eddie smiles when he feels Richie take his hand.

”Dance with me?” Richie asks, his face flushed.

”Of course,” Eddie says softly and Richie puts his hands on his waist and Eddie wraps his arms around Richies shoulders.

Theres obviously people staring at them but Eddie could care less. He was too busy staring into Richies eyes. 

“I love you,” Richie mumbles, and Eddie smiles big and wide, because, _woah_, Richie truly loves him.

”I love you, too,” Eddie says back and he’s not lying. He doesn't even think he has the capability to lie right then and Richie smiles softly, leaning in closer to kiss Eddie and suddenly Eddie is the happiest he’s been in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just wanted some fluffy young reddie because i love young reddie sm
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
